


Пять раз, когда мозг Спока использовали не по назначению, и один раз, когда только он смог всех спасти

by ChajnayaChashka, WTF_MOSK



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Maze Runner (2014)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drama, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_MOSK/pseuds/WTF_MOSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мозг мистера Спока пригодится где угодно, а иногда он совершенно незаменим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять раз, когда мозг Спока использовали не по назначению, и один раз, когда только он смог всех спасти

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** смерть основного персонажа, шок-контент, сексуальные сношения с мозгом, поедание мозгов, "мозги в бутылке", миррор-вселенная, разрозненный канон  
>  **Примечание:** кроссовер с "Бегущим в Лабиринте", "Мстителями"

-1-  
Невероятно, но факт

— Спок, нам нужен ваш мозг, ваш непревзойденный интеллект. Кто, кроме вас, титана, не побоюсь этого слова, чистой логики, сможет решить эту задачу?  
— Доктор, ваша ирония пропадает втуне.  
— Не-е-е-ет, капитан, посмотрите на этого гоблина, у него даже уши еще больше заострились… От усиленного мыслительного процесса, не иначе…  
— Боунс!  
— Молчу…  
— Капитан, я вынужден признать, что данная задача либо не имеет решения вовсе, либо это решение лежит вне пределов логики. Что весьма вероятно, учитывая, что она касается ваших странных обычаев.  
— Пф-ф-ф! Слышишь, это у нас странные обычаи, Джим. У нас, а не у ребят с зеленой кровью, устраивающих сексуальную разрядку раз в семь лет и, к тому же…  
— Доктор МакКой!  
— Молчу-молчу. Совсем молчу.  
— Спок, но нам действительно нужна ваша помощь.  
— Капитан. Нельзя, понимаете, нельзя разделить на 400 человек один ящик шампанского. Реппликатор сломан, и до Рождества починить его не успеют. Эта задача не имеет решения!

***

Спок уже два раза пытался удалиться в свою каюту, но неизменно наталкивался на МакКоя, который с бокалом в руке и ехидной улыбкой на устах преграждал ему пути к отступлению. Все члены экипажа, за исключением смены на мостике, были веселы, выказывали признаки легкого алкогольного опьянения, горланили песни и под руководством Чехова пытались водить хоровод вокруг агрессивного представителя инопланетной флоры, одолженного у Сулу и украшенного блестящей мишурой. Мозг Спока сверлила только одна связная мысль, только одна: «Как они это сделали? Это же невозможно!».

-2-  
Наногонки

— Мы должны отыскать выход из этого лабиринта! Мы назначим Бегунов, и они разойдутся по разным направлениям. А остальные пока что разобьют лагерь.

***

— Спок, вам придется остаться в лазарете. Похоже, вас атаковала какая-то форма жизни, которую вы успешно подхватили на этой негостеприимной планетке. Что вы чувствуете?  
— Голова болит. В остальном все в норме. Я считаю…  
— Я знаю, что вы считаете. Но даже лечебный транс вам не помог. Придется применить антибиотики.  
— Нет, доктор. Всякая разумная жизнь имеет право на существование. А эти микроскопические создания разумны. В трансе мне удалось установить что-то вроде телепатического контакта…  
— И вас никак не смущает, что они обосновались в вашем мозгу? И как прикажете вывести их оттуда? Через уши, что ли?  
— Доктор, надо признать, иногда вы мыслите довольно здраво!

***

— Я нашел! Я нашел выход! - бегун задыхался и едва держался на ногах. — Нам надо спешить, тут все такое зыбкое, вдруг он закроется.  
И вся команда устремилась в указанном направлении.

-3-  
Глава Империи

Тяжелые веки поднялись, и МакКой привычно вздрогнул, ощутив на себе пронзительный взгляд бывшего старпома. Впрочем, почему же бывшего. Без его гениальных мозгов и сейчас невозможно себе представить ни один маневр «Энтерпрайз».

Доктор вздохнул и присел рядом со Споком, чтобы их глаза находились на одном уровне. Сплетение трубок наводило на него тоску, но, как это ни печально, зеленокровый гоблин сейчас оставался единственным, кого он с некоторой натяжкой мог назвать другом. Был бы жив Чехов — непременно изрек бы какой-нибудь русский трюизм вроде: «Одна голова хорошо, а две — лучше». МакКой печально усмехнулся.

Голова Спока стала привычной деталью интерьера. Капитан Кирк недаром слыл не только жестоким, но и крайне практичным ублюдком.  
— К чему пропадать отличному интеллекту? — со смешком сказал он и велел МакКою с инженером Скоттом подключить мозг коммандера к системе управления.  
Доктор считал, что это рискованно, очень рискованно, но Кирк знал, что делает. Вулканец был предан кораблю, команде, Империи (на свой лад, на свой лад, конечно, но…)

МакКой снова вздохнул. Иногда ему хотелось поговорить с гоблином, но речевой аппарат был отключен прямым приказом капитана. Собственно, даже вот так сидеть рядом — означало нарушать правила. Пошло оно все к черту... Доктор налил себе виски и выпил, не забыв слегка подкрутить вентиль, снабжающий мозг Спока кислородом, чтобы создать у него ощущение опьянения, за компанию. Воровато оглянувшись, провел пальцем по жесткой бороде, выдержал злобный взгляд, бормоча что-то утешающее, и налил еще.

Маккой редко напивался до такой степени. Все, что он будет помнить после этой ночи — гаснущий, все понимающий взгляд Спока в упор. Адское похмелье почти не даст ему прочувствовать насыщенный разнообразными ощущениями утренний разговор с капитаном и его начальником охраны, по совместительству — палачом. Мозг вулканца может сопротивляться гипоксии дольше, чем человеческий, но к утру Спок стал действительно бывшим старшим помощником.

-4-  
Идеальный дворецкий

Тони Старк, миллиардер и филантроп, был барахольщиком. Он изводил лучших портных требованиями пришить пару лишних карманов к безупречным смокингам и с наслаждением набивал эти карманы винтиками, микросхемами, наручными часами и прочими полезными вещами. Агент Романофф назовет его сложным словом «Plyushkin», однажды попав в его чулан. Ну как, чулан — этаж, специально отведнный в Башне Старка под находки, подарки, сувениры и прочие вещи первой необходимости. Впрочем, в данный момент Тони Старк еще не был знаком ни с какой Романофф. Сейчас он стоял в чулане и любовался своими сокровищами. Шагнул вперед, споткнулся о груду разобранного оружия и с досадой подумал, что ему нужен дворецкий. Эдакий личный Дживс. Впрочем, живой Дживс — это так непоправимо несовременно… Блуждающий взгляд вдруг выхватил из общего батального полотна свалки неожиданный предмет, и глаза Старка загорелись. Он увидел Решение.

Мозг, мирно плавающий в стеклянной посудине, был наполовину выклянчен, наполовину похищен на тот момент еще только будущим филантропом у военных. Или уфологов. Или у военных уфологов. В принципе, Тони обладал пробивной силой немецкого танка времен Второй Мировой, но эти уфологи… Особенно их необычный научный консультант в вязаной шапочке, натянутой на самые уши, но не скрывающей странной формы бровей... В общем, эти космические военные уфологи как-то неуловимо быстро выпроводили гостя, но банку-то он унес. А тот, в шапочке, шепнул на прощание: "Вы уж постарайтесь, чтобы он работал". Старк понятия не имел, как может работать заформалиненный мозг, но вскоре убедился, что раствор сохранял орган во вполне рабочем состоянии. Тони восхитился и забыл о подарке-трофее на годы. Но сейчас…

Человеческий (в данном случае — не совсем человеческий, что даже и к лучшему) мозг может производить невероятное количество операций в секунду, он совершеннее любого компьютера, но — привычно подумал Старк — без электроники тут не обойтись. И Тони работал, как одержимый. Джарвис получился у него типичным британцем (в представлении американцев): слегка ворчливым, заботливым и совершенно невозмутимым. Со временем он стал незаменимым помощником. _Старшим_ помощником, потому что сам Тони — теперь уже знаменитый Железный человек — немного робел своего электронно-внеземного слуги, что впрочем не мешало ему "держать марку", препираясь по любому поводу.  
— Джарвис, я хочу выйти — принеси дверь.  
— Сэр, напиваться нелогично.  
Разумеется, мозг мозгом, но все-таки это было дитя высоких технологий. Эмоции в комплект не входили. Хотя, однажды… К Старку, буквально через его труп, вперся Капитан Америка, с его белозубой улыбкой, от которой сводило скулы, светлым чубом и синими глазами, чертов идеал.  
— Джарвис, это капитан Очевидность-Невероятность, запомни его и не пускай… Никогда. Хотя нет, отменяю распоряжение: пускай, но обязательно докладывай с наивысшим приоритетом.  
— Да, сэр. Добро пожаловать, капитан.  
Показалось ли Тони, или голос его дворецкого действительно ощутимо дрогнул?

-5-  
Вулканский пирог

_— Простая передача знаний избалует их и не пойдет на пользу. Придется сделать по-другому…_  
— Да, да! Пусть каждый сеанс сопровождается чем-то, что ясно даст понять, что знания не должны даваться даром.  
— Вот именно… Бедняги, а если они все будут принимать за чистую монету?  
— Не может быть, они же наши потомки…

***

— Доктор, вам удалось получить всю необходимую информацию?  
— Да, этот шлем выполняет свою функцию.  
Бережно держа в руках мозг Спока, доктор МакКой скрылся за дверью, бросив капитану: «Мне надо подготовиться». Джеймс Кирк нервно ходил вокруг стола, где неподвижно лежал Спок, когда глаза коммандера распахнулись. Кирк бросился к двери, за которой скрылся МакКой.  
— Боунс! Боунс, давай скорее, с ним что-то… — он застыл, изумленно разглядывая доктора, который исступленно двигал бедрами, прижимая к паху вулканский мозг. Член доктора, контрастно различимый на фоне серого вещества, то показывался, то скрывался в мозгу. Его форменные брюки были расстегнуты, глаза прикрыты, лицо покрылось испариной.  
— Боунс, ты с ума сошел! Прекрати немедленно!  
Доктор пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, крепче вжимаясь в податливую теплую массу. Из соседнего помещения раздался проникновенный стон. Капитан, плюнув на все странности, схватил МакКоя за руку и потащил к Споку.

***

— Ну что? Получается? И, надеюсь, — голос капитана стал угрожающим, — ты ничего ему не повредил, когда… когда…  
— Капитан, доктор еще не причинил мне никакого вреда, но сейчас, боюсь, причинит. Я уверен, что срок годности полученных знаний истек.  
— Я не могу! Я не знаю, что делать дальше! Только что все было ясно, как день, а сейчас…  
— Доктор, соберитесь. Сейчас вам нужно помочь мне простимулировать мыслительный процесс.  
— Как?  
— Недавно у вас получилось, и даже, кажется, понравилось. Капитан, я очень прошу вас выйти. Просто выполните мою просьбу. Я не стал бы настаивать, но…  
Кирк вышел, но тут же приник ухом к двери. Голоса звучали совершенно отчетливо.  
— Мне нужен спирт!  
— Доктор, я надеюсь, вы не собираетесь…  
— Нет, идиот, мне нужно его продезинфицировать.  
— Ну, начинайте. Вот так, вот та-ак. …Прекратите так сильно толкаться, у меня кружится голова. Вы мне вестибулярный аппарат из строя выведете!  
— Ну, извините. Мне… ох… Мне трудно держать себя в руках… Я сейчас…  
— Погодите! Вот сюда, сильнее. Не останавливайтесь…О-о-о-о… Вот так… Еще, еще раз, вот в тех же пространственных координатах, и постарайтесь двигаться быстрее. Я почти решил эту задачу…  
Некоторое время потрясенному капитану были слышны только невнятные стоны.  
— Ну, вот. Теперь я помогу вам закончить операцию, — голос Спока был абсолютно лишен эмоций. — А ваши… Жидкости пришлись даже кстати, они помогут мозгу адаптироваться в черепе и занять нужное положение.

***

На «Энтерпрайз» жизнь шла своим чередом, когда в капитанскую каюту постучался МакКой.  
— Джим, мне надо с тобой поговорить о нашем недавнем приключении.  
— Брось, Боунс, все нормально, Спок объяснил, что ты не виноват, а это штучки Создателей.  
— Я не об этом. Мне кажется, что гоблин заразил меня чем-то.  
— Боунс, не говори глупостей, — капитан откровенно развлекался. — Заразиться венерическими болезнями от мозга — это нонсенс.  
— Я знаю, я все еще доктор. Но теперь я не могу даже думать о том, чтобы заняться сексом с девушкой — мне все время кажется, что это нелогично! Ну, я так и знал, что ты будешь смеяться…  
Джеймс Кирк был хорошим капитаном и другом, поэтому сделал максимально серьезное лицо и проникновенно просипел сдавленным голосом, давя в зародыше любой смешок, пытавшийся прорваться наружу:  
— Мне кажется, вам со старшим помощником нужно переговорить. Вам явно есть, что обсудить.

***

— Кстати, — невозмутимость Спока, казалось, нельзя поколебать ничем. — Возможно, у людей когда-то были похожие ритуалы, а анальный секс — это всего лишь тоска по возможности достать своим детородным органом до других полушарий, провести между ними… — Закончить коммандеру не удалось, поскольку доктор выбежал за дверь.

***

Спок медитировал в своей каюте, но медитация не приносила желанного успокоения. Пустота в голове — ранее приятная и даже желанная — теперь казалась чем-то неправильным. Ее хотелось чем-то заполнить. Теплым и вещественным «чем-то». Спок решительно встал и направился в медотсек.

-1-  
Десерт

Джим маялся на мостике, ерзая в капитанском кресле и почесывая вихрастый затылок. Решение не приходило. Что ж. Есть верный способ!  
— Спок. Спо-о-ок!  
— Я и в первый раз прекрасно слышал вас, капитан.  
— Джим... И «тебя».  
— Т-тебя, Джим. Но вы не сформулировали вопрос.  
— Давай мы снова… Ну…? Я понимаю, что тебе не нравится, что это противоречит уставу, но мне очень, очень нужно!  
Голубые глаза лучились любовью и мольбой; и нет во вселенной настолько каменного сердца, что устояла бы перед напором Джеймса Т. Кирка, когда ему что-нибудь было очень нужно.  
— Хорошо, — тяжелый вздох. — Я согласен.

Спок сел на пол, поудобнее устроился между колен сидящего в кресле Джима и отрешенно уставился капитану куда-то в район солнечного сплетения. Джим же, вспотев от волнения и предвкушения, провел по черноволосой голове ладонью и взъерошил челку, нащупывая шов. Ногтем аккуратно поддел крышку, и верхняя часть черепа откинулась на шарнирах вместе с шевелюрой старпома. Взору капитана открылось главное сокровище «Энтерпрайза» - мозг Спока. Джим дрожащей рукой поднес к чуть колеблющейся поверхности серебряную ложечку и аккуратно зачерпнул. Вкус был, честно говоря, так себе, но возможности… 

Джим вздохнул, с сожалением отложил ложечку, заглянул в невозмутимое лицо полувулканца, закрыл крышку, пригладил челку, и, коротко поблагодарив, поспешил на мостик, чувствуя, как в голове уже формируется единственно верное решение проблемы, не дававшей ему покоя вторую неделю.


End file.
